bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebirth of a Shinigami
As Rozeluxe ran away cathcing up to Kekyuu Seikatsu walked into the unknown shop. Seikatsu Okuri began his new life as he walked into a local shop in Hama Town knowing that once he comes in this shop his life will forever be changed for the better all to accomplish a young man's goal "Hey anyone here. I'm lookin' for Atsuya, is he here." Seikatsu shouted as he walked into the shop. Stepping from around the corner Atsuya sighed. "Its Mr. Tatsumi, but to whom does it concern? I don't just entertain anyone you know." "I'm a friend of Rozeluxe..sir" Seikatsu then bowed his head trying to show his respect. "Please make me a shinigami" Seikatsu said standing up and looking into the eyes of Tatsumi. "DON"T make eye contact with me. You aren't yet fit to do so. But I see you're the subject he's interested in. Hmm.." Atsuya began eyeing Seikatsu over before he spoke again, "Very well...you'll do. But we must wait as we have one more coming in." Out of nowhere Ray appeared a few feet from the shop with his entire family behind him,"Are you truly sure about this i mean you don't have to.." Aki said holding Ray. Ray nodded as they left while Ray walked towards the door holding his sword "Well old friend this is where we will say our final goodbyes..." Ray thought as he entered and simply waved as he then sat down and looked at his sword. "Ah, Ray Martinez, Van told me that you would be coming in." Atsuya smiled "But why do you look sad? Your partner there will still be with you don't worry about that." Ray simply looked at him then returned to holding his blade thinking of everything he has been through with his partner. Seikatsu then glanced over his shoulder to the man near him. "Guess his here, for the same reason I am" Seikatsu thought. "Well when we starting this thing." "Now now. Be patient, both of you follow me downstairs to room below and see what I have in store for you all" Atsuya smiled wickedly before opening a door on the floor and walking down. Ray followed Atsuya gripping his sword while his hand started to hurt and bleed. Seikatsu willingly followed the stranger trusting in Rozeluxe that everything would work out alright. "Mr.Tatsumi where we going." Seikatsu asked. Atsuya began to speak as he mae his way down the stairs, "Well first we are going to meet a couple of ladies. They volunteered to be a part of this experiment to make you both stronger after showing them files of you both and yes Seikatsu, I had a file made for you after Rozeluxe told me about your first encounter. One was interested in you Ray for your prowess in speed and combat tactics, she figures you can..well I won't get into that just yet. The other was interested in your Seikatsu as well..she thought you were cute for the most part and kinda hastily jumped to it before I had a chance to explain. But trust me, she's completely competent." Ray simply ignored what he was saying as he continued to follow him. "She thought I was cute...Yeah" Seiikatsu said flexing his muscles. "So where are they" Seikatsu wondered as he followed him. "Hmmm...Ray's gonna be difficult I see. Very well, that makes this even easier as they have a similar trait." Atsuya thought to himself while eyeing Ray before turning to Seikatsu. "They are right down here." Coming around the corner they arrived at a lab area where Rangiku and Soifon sat patiently. Spying the guys walking in Rangiku stood up, "Hey there cuties. How are you three today?" She smiled as she ran up to hug both Seikatsu and Ray. Ray let her hug him as he saw Soifon glaring at him,"Been a while Soifon, still serving with my father?" Ray said "Seems like I'm the odd one out" Seikatsu said aloud trying to get attention. "Hey so which one thought I was cute" Seikatsu said bluntly. "That would be me little boy." Rangiku winked as she gave Seikatsu a once over. "Though you looked taller in the picture. Oh well, can't be too picky now can we?" Soifon stood as she nodded at Ray in a sign of respect "Yes, even though Captain Yamamoto has retired, we still communicate every now and then." "Well, since everyone is acquainted now shall we get started?" Atsuya smirked as he took a seat behind his desk. Ray got out of her hug with Rangiku as he leaned on the wall with his eyes closed and his blade near his chest waiting for the reason he was made to come here by Van. Seikatsu then approached Rangiku and trying to act cool. "So beautiful....how does this thing work?" Seikatsu asked while looking Rangiku. "I'm not even sure hun. I just came here to pass the time." Rangiku said with a confused look on her face before turning to Atsuya and stopping as he had raised his hand. "I know." Atsuya spoke in a childish manner as he kept his hand raised "Well, ok. FIrst thing will be to get Ray and Seikatsu both ready for the rest of the process. I will need both of you to enter this machine." Atsuya walked toward a large machine with a silver door and a tube connecting to a series of glasses. "It will strip you of your powers and condense them into a pill. I'll explain the rest later. Though that was for Ray, Seikatsu well....you're just gonna die briefly so you'll go after Ray as your treatment will need to be applied fast. So then Ray...if you would please step inside." Ray took one last look at his blade then stepped into the machine closing his eyes thinking of all moments with his powers as he nodded. Seikatsu watched as Ray had walked into the machine. "Can't wait for my turn" Seikatsu said calmly as he glared at the machine awaiting what was about to happen. "Well then with a little of this and that and..." Atsuya began pushing a series of buttons as the machine began to start up. "Well Ray, if you're ready. Be prepared as this will strip you of your powers, you will have to learn your skills over again." Atsuya smiled as he pulled the lever causing the machine to absorb energy from Ray and have his zanpakuto vanish into th machine as well before a pill popped out. Picking it up and walking toward a drained Ray who was leaning on the machine, Atsuya smiled "Well then. Here is your zanpakuto in condensed form. It contains an ability from your zanpakuto, though I don't know which one it is." Ray growled at him as he swiped the pill and struggled to get out and sit down against the wall holding the pill in his hand as he covered his face and secretly cried. Seikatsu sat waiting and watching intensly. "Is he okay" Seikatsu thought as a look of worry was on his face. "My turn? " Seiaktsu asked eagerly as he walked beside Ray trying to help him stand up. "Let him be, please be careful Seikatsu. When you get out, we will need to begin immediately as you will be on the brink of death." Atsuya motioned for Seikatsu to hurry in. "Why are you acting like this? Is this how Yamamoto would act?" Soifon said as she walked toward Ray. Ray got up as he pushed her aside and went outside. "I'll check on him when I'm done" Seikatsu said pointing at his chest. He then walked into the machine with pride and a certain extra effort in his step showing that he knew what he was doing. "Like this" Seikatsu said as he stood still inside the machine winking at Rangiku. "Oh a cutie wants to make a move? Hm...maybe I'll give you a chance." Rangiku laughed as she sat down. Looking at Ray, Atsuya laughed, "He won't get to far. As tough as he think he may be right now he has no fighting capabilities and hardly any spiritual energy. But hey that's what he wants let him go." Turning back to Seikatsu, Atsuya threw a book at him."Don't act so confident. Bah! Well...you ready?" Seikatsu then began to make faces toward Rangiku getting her to laugh. His expression quickly changed. "Course' I'm ready I'm here ain't I" Seikatsu retorted as he stared at Ray leaving worriedly. As Seikatsu began to relax from within the machine he closed his eyes and thought of Chibusa and Koibito. "They better be okay" Seikatsu thought to himself, he then opened his eyes. "I'm ready!....Ray come and watch" Seikatsu said aloud. Ray couldn't hear as he had struggled to get out the front door and succeded but fell down to the ground as tears poured down his face as he held the last part of his best friend. He held it in his hands as he prayed to anyone to bring back his friend but found it was a waste of time as no one had cared at all. "Ok here goes." Atsuya said as he pulled the level inducing a series of shocks to Seikatsu's body. "Rangiku get ready!" "Yes!" Rangiku pulled out a shinigami badge as she walked toward the machine. "Ok...now!" Atsuya turned off the machine as Seikatsu fell, drained of his spiritual energy. "Rangiku connect with him now!" He yelled as Seikatsu layed lifesss on the ground. "I'm on already, hold your horses!" Rangiku yelled sliding toward Seikatsu a placing the badge on Seikatsu's body causing a flux of energy to flow into his body. "You sure this is workin-" Before she could finish, a large plume of energy erupted from Seikatsu's body as his body began to be covered in a shinigami's robe. "Looks, like the process is complete. Time to just wait for him to wake up." Atsuya smiled as he wiped the sweat from his brow and sat in his desk chair Ray stood outside as a shadow cast over his face as he was holding on tightly to the small pill of his once powerful friend as well as all of his powers. Seikatsu now on the floor opened one of his eyes slowly and painfully. "Man...what happened" Seikatsu struggled to sit up on the floor as he grabbed his head and looked at Rangiku. "Hey hottie..." Seikatsu then barely opened his other eye glancing at Atsuya. "What happened..what am I" Seikatsu said painfully as he looked at hand and held the back of his head with the other. Seikatsu then jumped up. "Where's Ray" Seikatsu said aloud holding his side as it felt his ribs were about to burst open. Ray came back in walking as he still had his face hidden in the shadows as he then showed his eyes to be cold and heartless,"Let's get this over with." Ray growled as he went inside the machine. "Whoa whoa!" Atsuya Ran up to Ray stopping him, "No need to go back in there pal. If you're ready we can begin you're process as well. Soifon is waiting on you." Turning to Seikatsu, Atsuya shouted "Hey kid! You'r awake...well you may not realize it yet but you're a shinigami now. It may take you awhile to get used to ut but you and Rangiku share a similar soul now." Ray gave the look of wanting to kill Atsuya but he scoffed,"Fine whatever, hurry up your wasting my time." He said going to where Soi Fon was. Seikatsu ignoring Ray's procedure as he was fascinated with his new body. "Me and this chick" Seikatsu said pointing to Rangiku. He quickly lowered his finger. Seikatsu thought "I wonder if I'm still a boy" Seikatsu then thought it would be a smart idea to test his new powers. He then walked outside urging others to follow. Once outside Seikatsu stood puzzled. "What're my new powers again" Seikatsu asked Rangiku. Rangiku sighed. "Um, I'm kinda done here. Just know Haineko isn't a toy. Atsuya has everything planned for you." She smiled as sh took a seat "You may want to go back inside there cutie" Smiling Atsuya began to chuckled, "You may want to bare your fangs elsewhere boy. You don't have enough strength to do much of anything to anyone right now. So why don't you just calm yourself and get over what can't be changed." Atsuya motioned to Soifon as she walked up behind Ray placing a shinigami badge on his back causing a surgeof spiritual energy to enter his body. "Haha...well then this shouldn't take as long for you as you, since you're a shinigami already." Ray easily absorbed the energy causing his gigai to be pushed out as his normal clothes came back but this time Ray's eye turned straight into lion eyes. Seikatsu then ran back in seeing Ray gaining his new powers "Cool" Seikatsu said as he laid back against the wall awaiting for something to happen. He then glanced at Ray and then at Rangiku and then back at Atsuya. "Hey thanks man" Seikatsu said sincerly. "Haha. No Problem guys. Now on to phase two.. As I feel the God's wrath may be coming upon us. You both will be facing off against two shinigami." Atsuya motioned his hand calling in Haruki and Yurei. "Ray, you will fight Yurei, and Seikatsu you will face off against Haruki. Good luck to you both." Ray looked at opponent as he then drew his sword but felt it strange as it was not his original blade though he decided to roll with it seeing as how he would become stronger. Seikatsu then grinned. "Oh Yeah!" Seikatsu yelled as he unsheathed his sword and happily jumped into battle with his new opponent with complete understanding that now he is stonger than his former self and now there is no turning back. Clapping his hands, Atsuya smiled. "Let's begin." On the third clap, the ground opened beneath both Shinigami leading to a room below as the two other shinigami followed suit. 'Ray vs Yurei' Landing in a woode area, Yurei smiled. "That sly devil did it again. I see what he's going for. Alright then." Ray ignored what Yurei was talking about as he then focused realizing he lost not only his blade but his other abilities as well. He growled as he then focused energy into his blade and went at high speeds towards Yurei as he attempted to slash at him. "Hmph, too reckless." Revealing his eye glowing with a faint purple radiance, Yurei sidestepped Ray's attack before firing several shot from his gun. "You're gonna have to calm yourself if you want to get a grip on everything. The zanpakuto won't respoond in the state you're in. Some adult you are....acting so childish." Ray instinctivly managed to slash down some of the shots but one scrapped his shoulder as he held it down,"Very well....." Ray then closed his eyes as he tried to get a connection with his new Zanpakuto. In his mind he could feel the buzzing of a bee as he then opened his eyes causing the energy around him to shift into something new. "Maybe reckless but i still know my stuff." Ray said as his lion eyes glowed with the sound of a bee swarming around him. "You may know your stuff but I know what you will do before you do it." Yurei smiled triumphantly as he looked at Ray through his eye. Firing several more shots, Yurei began running and hiding behind trees. Ray now having his insticts back easily dodged the attack as he then went running towards Yurei jumping from tree to tree. He looked at the blade,"Look i don't like you and you don't like me but if we want to survive then you have to trust me and let me use you." ''He asked the blade as it suddenly started glowing making Ray smiled,"Sting all enemy's to death, '''Suzumebachi'" Suddenly the once black energy of Ray returned as it transformed into it's release form. "Hm? He released already? Very well. Suzumebachi can only strike at close range, and I know his movements, though its tiring me quite greatly. " Yurei smiled as he hid in a far off tree and began firing multiple shots at Ray. "Looks like the real game is just starting." Ray dodged them as he took cover on to the trees managing to make the bullets miss their target, he smiled as he looked at his new gauntlet. He then turned his attention onto the fight as he started to remember the feelings of his old powers, he then disappeared out of nowhere. "Fight, Sodateru." Yurei's gun broke down before reforming into a sword. "Let's play hide and seek." Yurei's laugh could be heard as he melded into one of the trees. "Peek-a-boo" Ray said behind him as he went in for the stab right at the heart of Yurei. As Ray's blade pierced the tree, he would find nothing there as Yurei had already left from that location and moved on to another. "You will have to be faster than that. This is my domain." Yurei laughed as he swayed his blade, directing the trees around Ray to grasp at him to snare him. Ray struggled as the branches were crushing him, suddenly he remembered what Soi Fon's ability was as he then saw the butterfly tattoo on the trunk of the tree. He managed to get his stinger out as he hit the mark again causing the tree to be destroyed. "Looks like he's learning the true extent of his abilities." Yurei smiled as watched from a faraway tree. "But I can't let up now, let's continue." Swinging his blade, Yurei made the trees start launching several sharp spikes from their branches to pierce Ray's body. Ray moved and managed avoid a few but two of them had landed direct hits on his shoulder along with one on his right thigh making his right leg unable to move. "Come on Ray! I thought you would be better than this!" Yurei yelled out confidently Ray pulled out the spikes as he stood up, suddenly Ray growled as his black energy started shifting and growing causing his body to glow black. He focused his energy as he managed to shunpo with even his stabbed right leg at Yurei catching him off guard while he then went in for the strike. "Your zanpakuto isn't yet there. Keep pushing it."Yurei smiled as he pulled the wood over him to protect himself from Ray's strike. Thinking to himself, Yurei sighed "Whew...that wasclose. I think he's close." Ray was starting to growl more and more like a lion as he then jumped into the trees causing leaves to fall all over. Suddenly in one of the corner's of the branches Ray went in for a second strike that started to cause electricity to surge all over Ray. 'Seikatsu vs Haruki' After crashing on his butt, Haruki slid across the floor. "Yelp! This ice is f-freezing. This is super cold!" He looked around for Seikatsu as his breath began to make a cloud in front of his face. Seikatsu then fell onto the ground. "Man couldn't fine a warmer place dude!" Seikatsu yelled. "Well lets begin" Seikatsu shouted as he pointed his blade at his foe. "Are you sure you're ready? This is my environment." Haruki said with a worried look on his face as he drew his Nodachi. "And besides, you don't even know how to use your blade yet." "The only way to use a Zanpaktou is to fight with it right" Seikatsu said cockily as he ran toward his opponent. Unknowing to him he was releasing a vast amount of spirit energy. "I really despise fighting, there should be another way to go about things. But if you refuse to yield then I on't rally have a choice." Running toward Seikatsu, Haruki ducked down sliding past his opponent on theice hitting him on the knee with the hilt of his blade. Seikatsu then fell to his knees as he seen his opponent sliding away. "Not yet" Seikatsu yelled as he stabbed the ground sending a surge of his reiatsu through it shattering ice and blasting its way toward Haruki. Using his hand to direct himself, Haruki narrowly avoided the attack. "Wow, for someone who just learnd about his powers, you use them quite well." Skidding to a stop, Haruki created a bit of snow with his abilities and placed it on his blade before slinging it at Seikatsu's eyes to blind him. Seikatsu eyes blistered red in pain. "That a little dirty" Seikatsu said grinnning. "For a guy who hates fighting, you're good at it" Seikatsu said jokingly. He then brought his blade to his shoulder. "Lets see if this works" Seikatsu said as he ran toward Haruki his blade surrounded by blue reiatsu increasing the strength of the swing dramatically. He then predictable and not as fast as he wanted swung his blade in Haruki's direction with devastating power. Attempting to block the stike, Haruki slipped and fell as Seikatsu's blade flew overhead and his own sword fell from his hands and skidded across the ice. "Ouch. That one hurt." Haruki laughed before trying to claw his way to his sword as he scampered over the frozen terrain to reach his blade hoping Seikatsu didn't stop him. Seikatsu then ran over to grab Haruki's blade first. He then slipped and fell onto the ice, yet slid grabbing hold of Haruki's blade before he did. "I win" Seikatatsu said struggling to stand up. After several complicated and struggling minutes Seikatsu stood up and pointed the tip of his new blade at Haruki. "I have no intention of killing ya..so now what?" Seikatsu said confusingly as he held his blade firmly pointed at his opponents and Haruki's sword in his other hand. "Well, Hmm...I guess. I use Kido until I get my blade back." Haruki smiled as he began forming a blast of Shakkaho in his hands. Steadying himself against a block of ice, he set it flying toward Seikatsu as he was sent reeling back over the slab of ice behind him. "Kido, I heard bout' that but..." Seikatsu was abruptly interuppted as the kido hit him directly in the chest sending him flying back and falling to the ground on his back sending a large crack to appear in the ice. "Ouch. Kido hurts" Seikatsu admitted as he tossed Haruki back his sword. "I have no need for it and if you want to keep fighting." Seikatsu then stood up. "Then lets do it with out blades" Seikatsu then charged at Haruki slicing at him, this time his attack much weaker for some reason. "Heh. Sure thing!" Haruki smiled as he charged inward locking blades with Seikatsu. "Though I think this would go alot better if I showed you one of my favorite tricks in an area such as this one. Care to watch the show?" "Love to...show me what you got" Seikatsu then grinned as his body was cloaked in his blue reiatsu. "Give me everything you got" Placing his blade upside down in front him, Haruki smiled. "Endure, Reitosu!" His Nodachi shrunk as it transformed into a pirate cutlass. "Let's begin your release as well. Wait you do know it right?" "Nope, I have no idea" Seikatsu said smiling. "I got into this fight so fast I didn't even notice" Seikatsu then smirked realizing he was at a major disadvantage but his confidence showing no deterring at all. He then charged in swinging his blade at his foe. As Seikatsu charged in, he broke through a mirrored image of Haruki. "I already relased. You are already in my field." Haruki's voice echoed as mirrors began appearing around Seikatsu and Haruki's image began appearing in each of them. "Why don't you just focus with your blade? I'm sure you'll be able to contact it as if it were your own." "Contact it....I'll try" Seikatsu then focused his reiatsu toward his blade. After several seconds Seikatsu appeared bored and once again charged at another mirror. "I'll just break'em all without using my Zanpaktou" Seikatsu shouted confidently unaware of his foe's Zanpaktou powers. "Well then I'm afraid that I'll have to take you down." Haruki echoed through the mirrors as he jumped from one to another, slashing Seikatsu's back in the process. Slash after slash hit Seikatsu. His shoulders, arms, chest, legs, back all continuosly being cut at. Soon Seikatsu was on his knees drenched in his own blood. "..Focus..Zanapktou..Focus" Seikatsu said as he tried to get to his feet. "Focus...Focus..." Seikatsu was then standing face to face with a dark skinned cat like girl. "Who're you" Seikatsu askedd confusingly. "It looks like he's finally come into contact with Haineko. Hmm, I wonder how he will use it? Heh. Who knows, maybe he might b better than Rangiku herself." Haruki's laugh echoed throughout the different mirrors Seikatsu's pupils then became a beautiful crystal clear blue color. Seikatsu then looked up at the mirror in front of him cautiously. "Watch out" Seikatsu said as if he had come past a new power. "Growl, Haineko" Seikatsu said suspicous that it wouldn't work, yet to his amazement it worked perfectly. His sword has became ash only leaving the hilt and a cat head like tsuba. "Go!" Seikatsu shouted thowing his hand into the sky controlling the ash into a ash tornado. "Tch. I didn't expect it to be this powerful!" Haruki cried out as his mirrors began to get destroyed. Knocked out of his mirror by Seikatsu's ash, Haruki skidded across the ground before coming to a complete stop and sprinting back toward the tornado. "I need a way to fight back!...There has to be something!" "....is....ce...iso..." ''Coming to a stop, Haruki began to hear a voice clearly in his head, "''There is...use the ice to make a prison." "Do what now? How would I even go about doing that?" Haruki looked around desparately before the ash came closer but as he began to develop an idea, the tornado came raging over slashing his body an flinging him across the room. "Yeah that's what I'm talkin' bout' " Seikatsu shouted triumphantly as he raised his fist proudly. Seikatsu then moved the hilt in a downward motion forcing the ash that once surrouunded Haruki to come crashing to the ground. He then swung the hilt left and right as he was getting carried away with his newfound power not noticing the many holes, and blind spots in his attacks. Seikatsu then stopped, "You done" Seikatsu said coolly as he stand above Haruki. "Not at all. I think I get it now...heh." Haruki said as he struggled to get to his feet. "It looks like I was hiding this entire time, but no more. I want to fight along side of everyone instead of just sitting in the back or getting attacked." Moving one of the mirrors, he began to cause the ice to reform into a liquid before he brought it around Seikatsu's feet forming a large prism shape. "Aww man you fight dirty" Seikatsu said frowning. A vast amount of uncontrallable spirit energy then formed around Seikatsu taking the form of a large skeleton like warrior. Seikatsu then charged toward Haruki ignoring the water surrounding him. "I can't... lose now! " Seikatsu hollered with pride. "Heh. Heh. That was more than enough time." A mirror formed behind Haruki as h stepped into it and pulled one of Seikatsu's arms inside of it as well as he stepped from another mirror. "Here's the true power of my zanpakuto. I can trap you in my mirror world, and well...as you can see, you're stuck there until I release you."